


Beyond a Starless Sky

by lionessvalenti



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Couple Pines for a Third Person, F/M, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Mid-Credits Scene Compliant, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Loki and Valkyrie are married. They definitely aren't thinking about Thor.





	Beyond a Starless Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).

Loki gazed out the window and into the black vastness of space. He rested his chin against his hand as he craned his neck slightly to catch a glimpse of a star, but there was nothing. They had been on the Statesman for nearly six months now, hurtling toward Earth at the slowest possible speed. There was probably another year left on their journey, and they were currently without a proper view.

"Do you think we made a mistake?"

He turned away from the window and looked at the Valkyrie, his wife as of about three hours ago. There had been a celebration after the ceremony, and the whole thing had been quite a morale booster for the people, seeing their prince marry the last of the Valkyries.

"Yes," Loki replied slowly. "I think we've made a terrible mistake."

"Good," she said, hands on her hips. Her hair was down, and she wore a dress, which was quite startling. It was a dark, royal blue, with an intricate blue and gold brocade corset laced over the top. It had probably altered from something the Grandmaster had owned. It fit her impeccably, and despite the ridiculousness of what they had just done, Loki did like the way it looked on her. "As long as we're on the same page."

"Thor has the worst ideas," Loki continued with a long-suffering sigh. "I don't know why you didn't insist on marrying him since you're in love with him."

Val's jaw dropped slightly, but she recovered just as quickly. "Why didn't you insist on marrying him? _You're_ in love with him."

Loki stood, feeling like this sort of defense would need the merit of standing. He approached her slowly. "I'm not in love with him. He's my brother. I can barely stand the sight of him. I've tried to kill him many times, in fact."

"I don't know what any of those things have to do with each other," Val replied with a smirk.

"You're deflecting," Loki said, knowing he was also deflecting, but that wasn't the point. He accused her first. "Why won't you admit to being in love with my brother?"

"Because I'm not. He's nice to look at, and I wouldn't kick him out of my bed, but that doesn't mean I'm in love with him. He's my king and I swear fealty, but -- I said I wasn't going to get wrapped up in anymore of this royal family nonsense and here I am, right in the fucking middle of it." She sounded to Loki as though she was hopelessly in love, but she turned away from him, throwing her hands in the air. "I can't believe I've done this to myself again."

As opposed to this marriage business as Loki was, he really couldn't see how this was worse than the last time she mixed herself up in the royal family nonsense and all of her compatriots died. But he didn't think mentioning that would put her in a better mood.

"We still have to play wedding night," Loki said mildly.

"Have to?" Val turned back toward him, tilting her head to one side. "Do you want to fuck me?"

Loki did what he could to keep his expression neutral. "There are worse ways to spend an evening."

A slow grin spread across her face, and she swaggered toward him slowly, an exaggerated sway to her hips. "You want to fuck me. Do you want to fuck me more than you want to fuck Thor?"

"No -- yes -- I don't--" Loki pursed his lips to force his mouth shut. At a certain point saying nothing was going to save him more than continuing to speak. Any feelings he had for Thor outside of murderous intentions were his and not to be shared with anyone else. Not even his wife.

"I got you," Val said, still grinning. She stopped right in front of him and grabbed him around the back of the head, her fingers tangling into his hair. She pulled him close and shoved her mouth to his.

Loki brought his hands to her hips to bring her flush against his body. Whatever discussion about Thor they were having disappeared. Every part of her was hot, and her mouth was like fire. That might have been from the copious amount of alcohol she'd consumed throughout the day, but he liked the way it burned against his tongue.

"We didn't have to get married to do that, you know," Valkyrie mumbled, pulling back just enough to speak. 

"Apparently we did," Loki replied breathlessly. "Wedding night, then?"

"Will you be thinking about Thor the entire time?"

His eyes wandered down the front of her dress, her perfect cleavage on display. It was even more pronounced with the addition of the corset pushing everything upward. "Not the entire time. You?"

Valkyrie's forefinger tucked beneath his chin and tilted his face up to meet her gaze. She smirked. "Not the entire time."


End file.
